Piece And Love
by Deidara Valentine
Summary: Munculnya kembali organisasi Tsuki No Me yang dulunya pernah melenyapkan semua bangsa ras Devil kembali menjadi malapetaka buat seluruh penghuni bumi. Dengan di mulainya kematian satu persatu teman mereka dari rasnya masing-masing. Naruto dan teman-temannya yang dari ras Mutant akhirnya mulai mencari cara untuk menghentikan organisasi Tsuki No Me yang mencoba menguasai dunia
1. Chapter 1

Piece And Love

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T semi M

Genre : Romance, Hurt&Comfort & Supranatural

Pairing : Seiring berjalannya waktu akan muncul

Warning : OC, OOC , Typo bertabaran , Ide pasaran DLL

 _Summary : gak pandai bikin summary_

 _Chapter 1 : Prolog_

.

.

.

.

Di siang hari yang panas , terlihat seseorang tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah Konoha Senior Highschool..

Ya ini adalah jam istirahat sekolah.

" hn.,, hari yang membosankan " ucap pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx nya,, ya orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke cowok yang paling banyak fans girl di sekolahnya.

.

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju kantin terlihat ada sekelompok geng akatsuki menghadang sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa perjalanannya terganggu langsung menatap 10 orang anggota akatsuki dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hn.. Kalian mau apa ? " ucap sasuke datar.

"kami ingin kau masuk geng kami " Ucap pemimpin akatsuki a.k.a Pain Yahiko.

"Tidak" ucap Sasuke datar dan berjalan pergi melewati semua Anggota akatsuki.

"menarik ,, adik dan kakak sama saja" batin Pein dan langsung berjalan pergi dengan di ikuti para anggota akatsuki lainnya.

.

.

Sudah berapa kali sasuke di ajak untuk masuk ke Akatsuki dan sasuke selalu menolaknya sama seperti kakaknya Uchiha Itachi karena mempunyai ke unikan dengan bola mata semerah darah dan ada tiga tomoe di matanya dan mata itu bernama sharingan [kegunaannya seperti di cannon].

.

Ya di dunia ini bukan hanya ada manusia tapi juga ada makhluk lainnya sperti Angel , Devil , Fallen Angel dan Mutant.

Dan sebenarnya Sasuke dan Itachi adalah seorang Mutant yang tinggal di dunia manusia untuk melindungi manusia agar tidak ada korban manusia atas permusuhan antara Angel dan Fallen Angel,, pasti ada yang mempertanyakan dimana Devil ? ya ada yang bilang semua Devil mati akibat melawan Juubi yang telah di bangkitkan oleh organisasi Tsuki No Me yang di pimpin oleh Uchiha Madara sang mutant terkuat di antara mutant lainnya ,dan setelah penyerangan Tsuki No Me terhadap bangsa Devil , organisasi Tsuki No Me langsung tidak terdengar kabarnya.

Apa tujuan Tsuki No Me sebenarnya ? Tujuan Tsuki No Me adalah untuk menguasai dunia ini dengan cara membunuh seluruh bangsa Devil , Angel ,Fallen Angel dan para Mutant lainnya agar tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu Misi mereka untuk menguasai dunia ini, dan membuat seluruh manusia bertekuk lutut terhadap Tsuki No Me .

.

.

Kringg..

.

Terdengar bel pulang sekolah berbunyi , yang langsung di sambut dengan senang oleh para siswa siswi yang langsung berhamburan keluar dari sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali 5 orang yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius di dalam kelas.

"Sasuke apa tindakanmu selanjutnya ? Seorang dari bangsa kita lagi-lagi sudah mati di bunuh oleh bangsa Fallen Angel lagi " ucap seorang sahabatnya Naruto dengan serius.

"Hn.. Aku tahu itu Naruto,, tapi kita tidak mungkin menang melawan bangsa Fallen Angel,, bangsa mutant sudah hampir lenyap cuma tinggal kita berlima,, apa kau ingin kita seperti bangsa devil yang sudah lenyap " Ucap sasuke panjang lebar.

Ke empat orang di kelas tadi langsung terdiam membisu mendengar ucapan sasuke yang memang ada benarnya.

.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu ,, sampai jumpa" Kata sasuke mengambil tas di mejanya dan langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

Itachi yang ada di dalam kelas hanya melihat kepergian sasuke dengan datar..

"Jadi bagaimana Itachi senpai ? " tanya Naruto , Kiba , dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"kita bahas besok saja,, kalian pulanglah dan istirahat dulu" Perintah Itachi dan langsung pergi dari dalam kelas yang di ikuti oleh Naruto,kiba, dan shikamaru.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di dalam apartement terlihat seseorang sedang melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin di dinding apartementnya. Dan ciri-ciri orang itu mempunyai rambut hitam lurus hampir emo tetapi ke dua mata onyx tetap terlihat , kulitnya yang putih bersih.

Namanya adalah Uchiha Corey.

"Hn.. cuma aku yang tersisa" Ucap Corey dan matanya langsung berubah menjadi Eksternal Mangekyo Sharingan (seperti MSnya Shisui )

 **TBC**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan pendek, maklum Valentine hanya pemula.**

 **Arigatou sudah membaca cerita buatan Valentine ini.**

 **Akhir kata Tolong Reviewnya minna.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yosshh akhirnya bisa update juga hehe dan Arigatou buat yang me-review atau baca fanfic gaje ini.

sekian dan terima kasih #plakkk

Piece and Love

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kyota a.k.a Leader

Rated : M

Genre : Tragedy , Hurt/Comfort , &Supranatural

Pairing : SasukeX ? , NarutoX ? , ItachiX ?, OC!CoreyX ?

.  
WARNING : Death Chara , OC , Gore & Lemon.

Chapter 2 : Kematian Kiba & Kemunculan Tsuki No Me

Perpustakaan Sekolah  
16.11

" apa memang ada ya ? " Gumam seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah membaca buku tentang makhluk supranatural "Angel, Fallen Angel, Devil , dan Mutant" Ucap gadis berambut indigo yang bernama Hyuga Hinata, dia pun menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di rak buku dan langsung berjalan pergi.

Sore menjelang malam , terlihat gadis berambut indigo tadi tengah berjalan pulang sambil mata amethys nya melihat-lihat sekitar jalanan yang sepi dan matanya terhenti pada sebuah Mansion besar yang kosong yang selalu di lewatinya saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah , dia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Mansion itu dari luar.

Ketika saat gadis itu akan melanjutkan perjalan, dia melihat seseorang dari balik jendela Mansion itu dan menatapnya dengan mata merah dan tiga tomoe melingkari pupilnya.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata tadi langsung diam membatu saat melihat seseorang itu dan di saat ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba .

"Kyaaa.. " teriak Hinata kaget dan langsung terduduk di aspal jalanan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Jangan bunuh aku ! " teriak Hinata  
"Hn.. Siapa yang ingin membunuhmu ? " Ucap seseorang di depan Hinata.

Hinata yang sepertinya mengenal pemilik suara itu langsung membuka kedua telapak tangannya .  
"Sa-sasuke ? " ucap hinata saat melihat orang yang ada di depannya.

"Hn.. Pulanglah Hinata ,, di sini berbahaya kalau perempuan lewat sini saat malam" perintah orang tadi yang ternyata adalah Sasuke teman dari Hinata di sekolah.

"Umm.. I-iya" ucap Hinata dan langsung berdiri dari acara duduknya di aspal jalanan karena kaget.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata langsung terkejut saat melihat cincin yang bertengger di tangan kiri jari manisnya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi merasa terus di perhatikan Sasuke langsung gugup .

"Sa-sasuke kenapa me-melihatku terus ? " tanya Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

Keterkejutan Sasuke pun langsung menghilang saat mendengar suara Hinata dan Sasuke pun langsung menutupi keterkejutannya dengan memasang wajah datarnya

"Hn.. Cepat pulanglah sekarang Hinata " ucap sasuke datar.

"Umm.. I-iya , ka-kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Sa-sasuke " pamit Hinata membungkuk kepada Sasuke dan langsung berjalan pulang.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata pergi langsung melihat Mansion kosong itu.  
'kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak sekarang' batin Sasuke dan langsung berjalan pergi.

Di lain tempat di sebuah hutan di daerah pegunungan terlihat banyak pohon tumbang dan tanah retak-retak seperti akibat pertarungan, ya itu memang pertarungan antara seorang mutant melawan seorang mutant juga , tetapi mutant yang ini adalah salah satu anggota Tsuki No Me.

"kau lemah bocah" ejek seorang Anggota Tsuki No Me tadi yang bernama Uchiha Obito dengan santai berdiri di depan mutant yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya dia adalah Inuzuka Kiba teman dari Sasuke.

"sial ..uhugkk" ucap kiba sambil memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Obito yang melihat kiba hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu" teriak kiba langsung menyerang Obito dengan kuku jari tangan kanannya yang panjang dan keras.

Obito yang melihat kiba menyerangnya hanya diam dengan pedang yang di pegang di tangan kanannya.

Kiba yang merasa serangan akan berhasil langsung kaget karena serangannya hanya menembus tubuh Obito, dan ketika kiba menoleh kebelakang.

Crashhh..

Terdengar suara sayatan pedang yang ternyata saat Kiba menoleh ke belakang Obito langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Kiba dan otomatis kepala kiba terpisah dari tubuhnya dan mati.

Obito hanya melihat kepala kiba tergeletak di depan kakinya.  
"Dasar Lemah" Ucap Obito langsung menghilang dengan lubang vortex yang menghisapnya.

Keesokan Harinya pada hari minggu di halaman belakang rumah Sasuke.  
"APAAA?" teriak Sasuke marah,sedih,dan kesal.  
"Bagaimana ini Sasuke ? Tsuki No Me telah muncul kembali ,dan mereka sudah membunuh kiba" Tanya Naruto serius .

"ARGGHH, semakin lama mutan akan benar-benar lenyap jika begini terus" Ucap sasuke frustasi.

Itachi hanya diam melihat sasuke.  
"hn.. tenang sasuke,, kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama" Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum.  
"Hn" jawab sasuke singkat lalu berjalan pergi.

.  
Caffe  
10.30

Meja Caffe No.10

'siapa sosok yang ada di Mansion kosong itu ya ?' batin Hinata sambil melihat jalanan dari dinding kaca caffe yang tembus pandang dan mengaduk aduk jus jeruknya dengan sedotan.

To Be Continue


End file.
